LA VENGANZA DEL LADO OSCURO
by natokine
Summary: Una hilarante y a la vez ardiente escena que se me ocurrió luego de ver el final del capítulo sobre Nébula 9.


_Anteriormente, en Castle:_

_- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Kate. Castle se levantó del piso, todavía impresionado._

_- Eso no es lo que... eso no... – intentó decir pero el shock era muy grande._

_- ¿Quieres unos besitos, Castle? – se burló ella._

_- No, yo... – dijo empezando a caminar hacia atrás._

_- Vamos... sólo un besito, aquí, en los labios... – dijo Kate señalando los labios de la máscara. Castle siguió retrocediendo y se metió en el armario. - ¿No soñabas con esto? – preguntó Kate burlonamente mientras él cerraba la puerta. - Castle... – lo llamó tocando la puerta. - ¿Nos vamos a besar?_

_- Quizás… deberíamos empezar con el maratón de "Nebula-9". – le dijo Castle desde dentro._

**LA VENGANZA DEL LADO OSCURO**

- Castle, ¿vas a salir o no? – preguntó Kate divertida desde fuera del armario.

- Empieza con la maratón si quieres. – le dijo él desde dentro sin abrir la puerta.

- Me prometiste que la verías conmigo si te mostraba el traje. – le recordó ella.

- La máscara… no era parte del atuendo. – le reprochó. Su voz sonaba un poco ausente, como si estuviera concentrado en otra cosa. – Así que no estoy—

La frase fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido que se produjo en el interior. Parecía que algo se había caído. Kate apoyó la oreja en la puerta intentando escuchar.

- Maldición... – maldijo Castle en silencio.

- Castle, ¿está todo bien? – dijo intentando abrir la puerta. Pero él se lo impidió.

- Si, si, todo bien. Dame un segundo, prepara los capítulos. – le pidió. Su voz sonaba más animada. Kate se quedó unos segundos dubitativa. Pero luego cedió.

- Bien, de acuerdo. – dijo finalmente.

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia el televisor que habían traído con la idea de ver la maratón en la cama. Kate apenas había recorrido menos de la mitad del camino cuando Castle abrió la puerta del armario y se acercó rápidamente a ella para rodearle la cintura con los brazos, aprisionándola contra él fuertemente.

- ¡Cas—

Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por un sonido, un sonido inconfundible. Esa forma de respirar tan particular solo podía pertenecer a un personaje, a aquel que se había pasado al lado oscuro… Darth Vader. Kate todavía llevaba puesta la máscara y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Él había decidido vengarse por su pequeña broma y la había tomado por sorpresa, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Castle aflojó un poco su agarre al ver que ella no oponía resistencia, y comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hasta llegar a su cadera, llegando hasta el final de la minifalda del traje y un poco más, acariciándole el muslo, y después comenzó a subir lentamente, deslizando su mano suavemente levantándole apenas la falda para luego dejarla caer mientras seguía subiendo su mano de nuevo hasta su estómago. Y entonces empezó de nuevo, mientras su respiración continuaba sonando audiblemente en su oído.

- Le informo, teniente… - comenzó. Su voz sonaba igual a la del personaje. Seguramente debía de estar equipado con un desvirtuador de voz. - …que como su superior, le ordeno que se quite la máscara. – le dijo sin dejar de acariciarla. '¡Dios! ¿Tan mal estoy que esto me excita?', pensó ella mientras lo escuchaba y lo sentía tocarla. Pero se obligó a mantenerse en personaje. Sacudió la cabeza a los lados.

- No lo haré. – le dijo firmemente. Castle la dio vuelta para enfrentarla y por un momento solo se miraron, era la primera vez que Kate lo veía con ese casco, era muy bueno. Castle, por dentro, sonreía. A pesar de que ella llevaba la máscara, la cercanía permitía verle los ojos, y esos ojos le decían exactamente lo que estaba pensando. En cambio, el casco de Darth Vader lo cubría por completo haciéndole imposible a ella ver algo.

- No me deja otra alternativa. – dijo, y se escuchó una vez más su pesada respiración. Castle mantuvo una mano apoyada en su hombro y la otra la blandió lentamente por delante del rostro de ella. – "Lo siente mucho y se quitará la máscara." – fue lo que dijo usando la persuasión de la Fuerza. Kate se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa, ella lo sabía. Intentó ponerse seria, lo cual le llevó unos segundos, que hicieron dudar a Castle. Justo cuando él estaba por mover la mano de nuevo, Kate se llevó la suya a la máscara.

- "Lo siento mucho, me quitaré la máscara." – dijo ella mientras se la sacaba y luego la tiraba a un costado.

Y cuando lo hizo, volvieron a mirarse. Ahora era Castle quien la miraba a ella. Vio que a pesar de haberse puesto la máscara, se había maquillado como la teniente Cloe. Estaba hermosa, impactante. Con la cola de caballo en el pelo, sus hermosos ojos marrones resaltaban más que nunca y su sonrisa… ¡qué sonrisa…! Castle sonrió dentro del casco. Ella no lo veía pero escuchaba perfectamente como variaba su respiración, eso le permitía adivinar sus reacciones.

Castle volvió a acercarse a ella aunque esta vez solo la rodeó con un brazo.

- Me resulta familiar teniente, ¿nos conocemos? – le preguntó con esa voz tan mecánica y particular, seguido por su respiración.

- Tal vez de alguna convención. – sugirió ella con una sonrisa.

- No tiene un hermano llamado Luke, ¿cierto? – le preguntó dubitativo.

- No, soy hija única. – le contestó.

- Entonces puedo decirle esto con seguridad... – hizo una pausa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Yo no soy tu padre! – le contestó él.

- ¡Oh, qué alivio! – exclamó. – Pero lo veo raro, ¿qué le sucede? – quiso saber.

- Es solo que… puedo sentir la Fuerza dentro de ti. – le dijo muy serio.

- Las Fuerzas de la ley tal vez… Soy policía. – le aclaró ella. Él suspiró aliviado.

- ¡Oh, sí! Debe ser eso. – exclamó y luego la abrazó. Ambos habían aguantado lo mejor que habían podido pero cuando se abrazaron no pudieron más y ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

Parecía que todo el juego terminaría ahí pero una vez que ambos se calmaron, sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces un movimiento cambió el rumbo de las cosas. Castle carraspeó y se obligó a enfocarse en el personaje y al ver esto, ella lo siguió.

- Venga conmigo teniente y llegará muy lejos. – dijo él.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Kate.

- Déjese tentar por el lado oscuro. – le dijo. A pesar del tono mecánico, podía notarse su tono sugestivo.

- La tentación es grande... puedo sentir que me llama. – dijo ella recorriendo su torso con ambas manos y mirándolo fijamente. - …pero mi lealtad está con mis compañeros de la nave.

- Dígame qué necesita y lo tendrá. – le dijo tomando una de sus manos.

- Solo necesito una cosa. – dijo dubitativa. – Sus ojos. – le dijo muy seriamente mientras tocaba el casco. – Pero si se lo saca, lo matará.

- Si es lo que necesita, lo haré. Si algo sucede, haga respiración boca a boca. – le avisó. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír pero enseguida se serenó y asintió.

- Bien. Pondré todo de mí. – dijo ella decidida.

- Eso espero. – dijo él.

Castle le mostró como sacarlo pidiéndole que lo ayudara, y ella obedeció. Cuando se lo sacó él suspiró aliviado. Tenía la cara mojada, el casco le daba calor. Kate dejó el casco sobre la cómoda y luego se volteó para mirarlo. Él le sonrió sugestivamente y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

- Ahora tiene todo lo que necesita. Pásese al lado oscuro. – le dijo Castle mientras le soltaba el pelo. Kate sonrió ampliamente y sacudió la cabeza para acomodar su cabello ahora suelto.

- Nada me gustaría más. – le dijo ella acercando su rostro al de él.

- Tendrá que hacer lo que yo le ordene o no lo lograra. – le advirtió seriamente.

- Como le dije, pondré todo de mi. – le repitió. Castle amplió su sonrisa y asintió conforme.

Castle acercó su boca a los suyos y la besó lenta pero profundamente, mientras fue bajando sus manos hasta sus glúteos y los apretó haciendo que Kate exhalara un gemido. Pero no se separaron sino que por el contrario, ella colocó sus manos en la parte alta de su espalda y en su cabeza y lo presionó más cerca mientras invadía su boca con su lengua, en busca de la suya.

Mientras se besaban sin prisa y sin pausa, Castle fue moviéndose en dirección a la cama y cuando llegaron a los pies de ella, rompió el beso. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Sus ojos estaban oscuros por el deseo y no se sacaban la mirada de encima que alternaba entre los ojos y la boca del otro.

Castle se sentó en el borde de la cama y mientras la acercaba más a él, le acarició la pierna derecha. Después le hizo señas para que levantara la pierna, colocando el pie sobre la cama, su lado. Y ella obedeció. Castle le sacó la sandalia y comenzó a recorrer su pierna desde su pie, pasando por la rodilla, el muslo y llegando peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, y luego bajando. Lo hizo repetidas veces y en cada ocasión, cada vez que subía, ella se quedaba casi sin respiración. Luego le sumó a las caricias, los besos. Desde la rodilla para arriba, haciendo que ella se tensara aun más. Incluso había colocado sus manos acariciando su cuero cabelludo, intentando llevarlo más allá… y él lo sabía, podía sentirlo en la presión de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Él accedía en parte, acercándose un poco más cada vez pero solo un poco. Y después paró y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Le pidió que bajara la pierna y subiera la otra, y repitió los mismos pasos, tan lentos, tan torturantes.

Pero esta vez él si avanzó más, llegando a acariciarla por arriba de la ropa. Subió sus manos por sus glúteos pasando por debajo de la falda del vestido mientras la provocaba besando y lamiendo el borde externo de su ropa interior, sin realmente llegar a estimularla pero aun así volviéndola loca. Entonces volvió a detenerse, y se paró frente a ella.

La tomó rápidamente del mentón y volvió a besarla apasionadamente. Pero no duró porque él rompió el beso enseguida. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Él la tomó de las manos y se las llevó hasta el comienzo de los botones de la camisa, donde Kate podía sentir lo rápido que le latía el corazón, y la otra hasta su cinturón. El mensaje era claro y Kate no dudó un segundo. Y mientras se comían con la mirada, Kate le abrió la camisa y se la deslizó por los hombros aprovechando para acariciarlo y luego fue a su cinturón. Y mientras le abría el pantalón y se lo bajaba junto con el bóxer, se mordió el labio al sentir el roce de su erección, expectante, deseando tenerlo cuanto antes dentro de ella. Él no dijo nada, solo sonrió suavemente… deliciosamente. Kate le miró la boca y se lamió los labios para luego devolverle el beso impetuosamente. Castle le respondió con la misma energía abrazándola y casi levantándola del suelo presionando su miembro contra su cuerpo. Al sentirlo, Kate sintió una oleada de calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo y mientras se besaban, le mordió el labio intentando ahogar un jadeo. Castle rompió el beso unos instantes y se pasó la lengua por el labio y ella sin perder tiempo hundió la cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo hambrientamente. Él la tomó de la cara de nuevo y volvió a besarla.

Y entonces rompió el beso y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Colocó ambas manos en la cintura de ella para acercarla otra vez y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde se detuvo, para comenzar el ascenso pero esta vez por debajo de la falda. En todo momento mantenían el contacto visual, usaban los ojos para mirarse y las manos para sentirse. Llegó a sus bragas y colocando un dedo por debajo de cada lado comenzó a bajarlas lentamente y luego las soltó dejando que cayeran al suelo. Por momentos estaban muy agitados y por otros, como estos, donde la atmósfera de sensualidad era tan fuerte, apenas respiraban. Él le indicó que volviera a llevar una pierna sobre la cama y mientras lo hacía se mordió el labio ardiendo de deseos por sentir su contacto. Entonces Castle apoyó la punta de la lengua en el costado de su rodilla y la deslizó suavemente subiendo por su muslo y una vez más se detuvo.

- Un poco más… - rogó Kate sin poder evitarlo mientras lo agarraba del pelo. – Solo un poco más… - le pidió. Castle la miró con una sonrisa y sin sacarle la mirada se acercó lentamente. – Si, solo un poco… - repitió. Y él le dio un beso en el límite de su muslo, donde comenzaba su vello púbico, pero luego se separó.

Kate estaba por decir algo cuando él le señaló que colocara la otra pierna arriba y se sentara a horcajadas encima suyo así que se calló y lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Se sentó justo sobre su miembro, sin penetrarla, pero podía sentirlo presionando contra su entrepierna. Él a su vez pudo notar lo húmeda que estaba, lo cual lo excitó aun más.

Apenas se colocó sobre él comenzaron a besarse sin perder tiempo y mientras lo hacían Castle le abrió el cierre del vestido y comenzó a levantárselo para sacárselo. Ella lo ayudó y muy pronto estuvieron los dos completamente desnudos. Sin perder tiempo, Castle bajó la cabeza y comenzó a estimular sus pechos con la boca y la lengua al mismo tiempo que colocaba las manos en sus caderas y las movía suavemente hacia adelante y atrás ahondando el roce de su miembro. Kate apenas podía controlar el acumulo de sensaciones que recorrían todas las partes de su cuerpo. Se aferró a él, clavándole los dedos en la espalda mientras seguía el ritmo de sus manos en sus caderas.

Castle hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodarse y eso le dio la oportunidad a ella para hacer su jugada. Cuando él quiso volver a perderse entre sus pechos, ella lo empujó tumbándole sobre el colchón, sorprendiéndolo. Sin darle tiempo a levantarse se inclinó sobre él apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello y debajo del mentón, y luego bajando por su torso, por sus pectorales, mientras sus manos acariciaban y apretaban sus fuertes brazos, llegando hasta sus manos y luego subiendo, rozándolo con las uñas. Siguió bajando hasta su estómago y luego se bajó de la cama para poder llegar al comienzo de su vello púbico, mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Castle la dejó hacer mientras se sujetaba de las sábanas y respiraba entrecortadamente. Ella estaba a punto de llegar a su miembro cuando Castle repentinamente la interrumpió y se levantó haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella un poco alarmada.

- No aguanto más. – le dijo simplemente. La agarró directamente de los glúteos levantándola del suelo haciendo que ella se aferrara a él y la llevó hasta la cómoda dónde la apoyó para penetrarla sin perder un segundo. - ¡Oh, si! – exclamó aliviado. – Esto es la gloria. – le dijo apoyando su boca contra su oído a lo que ella contestó pasando sus brazos por los costados de su torso para colocarlos en sus caderas y presionar aun más.

- Solo un poco más… - le susurró ella en el oído para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Castle comenzó a moverse dentro de ella suavemente sintiendo el húmedo contacto entre ellos que lo ponía aun más loco. Kate lo acompañó en el ritmo con sus manos aun en sus caderas. Ambos gemían, suspiraban y jadeaban en cada embestida, y cada una era cada vez más profunda y más rápida que la anterior, haciendo que se acercaran cada vez más al orgasmo hasta que finalmente llegaron juntos, sintiendo el estallido de placer y descontrol que los embargó a tal punto que Castle tuvo que sujetarse a la cómoda para no perder el balance.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Kate se apoyó contra la pared y él contra su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba suavemente la nuca. Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron un poco, Castle se separó de ella y se tiró de espaldas en la cama. Entonces, Kate rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué piensa Comandante? – le preguntó ella todavía un poco agitada pero se la notaba divertida. Castle levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- ¡Que es Muy bienvenida al lado oscuro, Teniente! – exclamó él abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa. Kate sonrió y luego soltó una risa mientras se bajaba de la cómoda para abalanzarse sobre él perdiéndose en sus brazos y su boca.


End file.
